


Baby Tummy?

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, donghyuck being a cute clingy boy, enjoy, i love fluff more than angst so there is no angst here, mark being the dork but protective boyfriend, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: I got inspired by one of Nctzen post about Donghyuck's baby tummy.I hope u will like this so enjoy <3
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Baby Tummy?

***

"Markie.. I want to cuddle.." Donghyuck hug Mark from behind when Mark was so busy writing song for the upcoming comeback. Mark rolled his eyes but he know Donghyuck won't see it. Donghyuck pout his lips when Mark ignored him. It has been an hour since Mark start doing his work making Donghyuck feel abandon. He want Mark to cuddle with him but the older was so into with his work. 

"Hyungg...." Donghyuck shake Mark shoulder earning a glare from the older. He pushed away Donghyuck's body from him. 

"Go, i will go to you when i have done with my work. Now off you go" Mark told Donghyuck making the younger feel more sad. With defeat face, he walk out from their room to Taeil room. Once he enter the room, he snuggled closer to Taeil to share the warmth. Taeil was a bit shock when Donghyuck sleep beside him but still let the younger hug him. He knew how clingy the younger could be so letting the boy cuddling with him is just one of the boy routine. Donghyuck tightly hug Taeil's torso before falling asleep. Taeil have fall asleep after the younger. 

Mark put down his pen in frustration. His inspiration just disappear a minute after Donghyuck disturbed him. Maybe, he really need to stop and pay attention to his boyfriend. When he turn, he saw no one on the bed. He frown. 

"Where did he go?" Then realisation hit Mark. He just told Donghyuck to stay away from him meaning the younger must be with the hyungs. Only one hyung Donghyuck love to sleep with if it's not Mark. 

"He must be sleeping with Taeil hyung" Mark sighed. He get up and walk out from his room. He need to get Donghyuck cause he cannot sleep without his sunshine beside him. Once he enter the hyung's room, he saw his boyfriend looking so cute cuddling with Taeil. He wake Donghyuck up. 

"Hyuckie.. Wake up" Donghyuck only hummed as he snuggled more to Taeil. Mark shake his with a deep sigh. He loosen the younger arm around Taeil's torso before carried him away gently to their room. 

Easily Mark put down Donghyuck body on their bed(they put together their bed to make it one cause Mark really love cuddling with his boyfie at night). After he make sure Donghyuck look comfortable he lay next to him. He close the gap between their body and possessively hug Donghyuck's small waist. He kiss the younger's head lovingly before closing his eyes. 

"Good night, babe" he whispered. Soon after, Donghyuck stirred in his sleep as he wrapping his arm around Mark's torso. He buried his face onto the older chest before snoring back to sleep. 

"Night.." He mumbled quietly. 

**

"Markie.. Do i really need to build my body? Like yours?" Donghyuck suddenly asked in confused one day after they returned from Dreamies dorm. They are currently in their share dorm when Donghyuck asked Mark that question. Mark raised his eyebrows. 

"Why are you suddenly talking about that? I thought you never want to let go your cute baby tummy?" Mark said as he lay his body next to Donghyuck that was laying on his bed. He gently caressing the younger's baby tummy. He love how soft and cute tummy Donghyuck have. He never want the baby tummy to disappear once Donghyuck tried to build his body later. Donghyuck practically was pouting when Mark said about how he didn't want to lose his baby tummy but when he feel Mark's hand on his belly, his face soften. It feels like Mark was touching their baby in his belly though (can that really happen?! :/ ). 

"I love your tummy, babe. They are so soft.. You know i love touching this right? Don't change anything Hyuckie. And remembers, only me can see your tummy, don't let anyone see it okay?" Mark said as he kiss Donghyuck's temple with his hand still on top Donghyuck's belly. Now Donghyuck squealing like a high school girl when Mark plant a kiss on his belly. 

"Makrie~ it's tickle" Donghyuck push away Mark's head softly making the older chuckle. He quickly wrapped his muscular arm around his boyfriend's waist. 

"I love you baby.." Mark continuously said it while kissing every part of Donghyuck's face earning a cute giggle from the younger. 

"I love you too, Mark Lee" Donghyuck peck the older lips as fast as he can before buried his face onto Mark's chest. 

"Argh.. Why are you so cute baby~" Mark tighten the hug as he kiss Donghyuck's head lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this so bad.. I knew my brain would sometimes blocking my body from doing things good. 
> 
> Those Markhyuck shippers out there, would u like a long chapter of Markhyuck story?


End file.
